


Just A Phase

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, No Dialogue, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Things happen when you least expect them, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: He’d seen this before. The good girl fell for the bad boy, convinced she was head over heels in love. It was fun. It was passionate. The bad boy would then get his heart broken when The Good Girl decided it was time to go back to Harvard and resume her perfect life.Okay, maybe that had been a Lifetime movie of the week, but still.





	Just A Phase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



_I would rather have 30 minutes of wonderful than a lifetime of nothing special._

There were some things Elias never wanted to admit. He never wanted to admit his real middle name was Marion. He never wanted to admit lime jello terrified him. He never wanted to admit he still got nervous in front of large crowds. 

Most of all, he never wanted to admit to not thinking he was good enough for Bayley. 

He’d seen this before. The good girl fell for the bad boy, convinced she was head over heels in love. It was fun. It was passionate. The bad boy would then get his heart broken when The Good Girl decided it was time to go back to Harvard and resume her perfect life. 

Okay, maybe that had been a Lifetime movie of the week, but still. These things happened more than people would ever admit to. 

As far as Elias was concerned, they were from different worlds. He was a scruffy drifter, who never knew if he were coming or going. She was a bubbly optimist, who seemed to have her life as planned out as a professionally wrestling hugger could. 

As he watched her sleep, he couldn’t help wondering why she kept coming back. It baffled him more that he _let_ her come back. Any wise man would tell her to get on with her life, and make sure she understood that there was no viable future between them. 

Yet, Elias felt certain that would hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted to do. 

She snuffled, snuggling closer to him. He tightened his grip, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead. As he did, the intoxicating scent of her Coconut Shampoo enveloped him. He sighed, allowing the scent to carry him away. 

He wanted forever. He wanted a house with babies and a dog. He wanted a life of love, full of stories to entertain grandchildren with. Most importantly, he wanted it with _her_. 

His heart almost broke under the realization it could never be. They were far too different. There would never be a forever for them. 

_Really- it’s a phase._

One morning in the not too distant future, Bayley would wake up and realize things between them would never work. Then, she would empty her drawer of clothing, and kiss him on the cheek, thanking him for the memories. 

As he sat up watching her, he knew that wasn’t a thought he wanted to consider. Sure, it would happen regardless of what he might want but he didn’t want the what-ifs to ruin the moment. 

It was all so complicated.

Elias had done his best to avoid love and its various implications. Love was messy. Love got in the way of one’s dreams. 

At the end of it, he just hadn’t counted on a 5’6” Hugger challenging him on those beliefs.

With that in mind, he’d tried even harder to avoid getting attached to her. 

He failed miserably on both accounts, and he was _almost_ alright with that. 

A quick glance over to the alarm clock told him it was nearly three in the morning. If he had any chance of surviving tomorrow, he _needed_ to sleep. 

Carefully, he adjusted the blankets around them. It would do no good for her to be cold. Then, he kissed her forehead again, deciding she would always know the depths of his love. 

Phase or not, he made the conscious decision to enjoy her while he could. 

Why should he turn her away because of his fear of what might happen? 

It made more sense to seize the day.   
-fin-


End file.
